luna escarchada
by R. Sycore
Summary: llegar a un país poco conocido para el, y toparse con una peculiar chica que "mira" el mundo de una manera que ni el con sus trecientos años lo imagino. ¿que podría pasar si intentara conocerla?


Debería estar estudiando o bien terminar los caps del fic que debo, pero esta idea se me vino a la mente después de ver la película y el hecho que hace unas semanas donde vivo el clima estuvo de perros, lo que me inspiro para hacer esto. Sin mas…

El origen de los guardianes es propietario de sus respectivos autores, lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, espero que lo disfruten.

Tarde me di cuenta que tenia varios errores horrograficos, tanto gramaticales como de puntuación. No hubo un gran cambio, solo agregar o quitar una que otra palabra. Por eso las personas que ya lo leyeron no tienen que hacerlo, ya que no modifica en nada la historia. 23/11/16- día de la corrección.

* * *

Faltaba días para el comienzo del invierno, aunque en algunos lugares del mundo ya se podía sentir la helada estación, incluso ya se encontraba cubierta por ese manto blanquecino; no era de extrañarse teniendo en cuenta que el espíritu invernal se dedicaba a esparcir sus poderes por todo el globo terráqueo.

Jack Frost ese era el nombre de dicho espíritu. Ya habían pasado varios años desde el enfrentamiento con Pitch Black, así como el convertirse en guardián; con los años había ganado seguidores, creyentes, y eso lo extasiaba. Aunque nunca iba a olvidar a sus primeros creyentes: los hermanos Bennet; Jamie y Sophie. Claro que el tiempo no tiene piedad y con ello, los dos dejaron de ser los pequeños niños para ser unos adultos, adultos que seguían creyendo en cuentos infantiles; los cuales a sus hijos contaban con vehemencia. Es de más decir, que tenía especial cuidado de no descuidar a la descendía de ellos, a fin de cuentas esos pequeños también se habían ganado su cariño.

Jack se encargaba, a su forma, de cuidar de los niños siendo el guardián de la diversión. Esparcir alegría invernal, era lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes, siendo coherente con la predicción del clima para no infortunar a otros espíritus, ser guardián le había dado cierta _sensibilidad_ hacia las demás festividades y no querer arruinarlas. Llego con la ayuda del Viento a países en los que sólo podía traer algo de viento helado y una ocasional aguanieve. No era su gusto, para nada; él prefería mil veces llenar las calles de montañas de nieve, escarchar cosas y sobre todo hacer, que los pequeños infantes se divirtieran con su creación: el invierno. Pero estando en una zona cálida en la que prácticamente era imposible que cayera nieve, no tenía opción que soportarlo y esperar para llegar lo más pronto a Burguess.

Antes de irse decidió dar una pequeña vuelta; si bien no era de su agrado el poco frió que había generado en ese lugar, no perdería el tiempo en recorrerlo, ya que siendo un lugar poco helado no lo frecuentaba. No le molesto el hecho que nadie fuera capaz de verlo, después de todo _su leyenda_ se contaba en el norte, donde nevaba. Además le sorprendía la alegría que las personas tenían en ese momento. En su caminata escucho como un niño decía de lo más feliz visitar el cementerio, ¿Quién se alegra por ir a un cementerio? Supuso que ese niño y su familia, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos.

Podía ver a donde volteara calaveras pintorescas que decoraban algunos locales, incluso algunas hechas de azúcar y chocolate que se vendían, decoraciones de coloridos papeles con diferente diseños que sobre salían los morados, naranjas, amarillos y negros, también a gente pintada de calaveras y disfrazados; creyó por un segundo que era _Halloween_ pero él ya había visto esa festividad y lo que pasaba no era esa. En este lugar todos estaban alegres, felices.*

Quería saber porque, era el guardián de la diversión después de todo; haci que quería saber que los divertía para que estuvieran de esa forma, felices por ir a un lugar sombrío como el cementerio, comentando tan alegre cuantos años tenía de fallecidos un familiar o amigo y bromeando tan a la ligera sobre ellos. Quería preguntar a quién sea que ocurría, como se llamaba la festividad de ese momento. Podría ir con North y preguntárselo, pero temía que cuando volviese ya habría terminado y no quería perdérselo. Se quedó un buen rato, yendo de aquí para allá, llenándose con todo lo que veía, con todo lo que encontraba, con todo lo que olía, quería conocer más y más; no se dio cuenta hasta que cayó el sol que estuvo todo el día en esa ciudad.

Iba a irse en ese momento, tenía otras ciudades que visitar para esparcir su blanca nieve, pero no se dio cuenta de la persona enfrente suyo causando que chocaran. _Choco con alguien,_ choco con alguien que creía, eso era grandioso. No creía que en lugares donde no nevara hubiera creyentes. Bajo su mirada para toparse con una chica menor a él en estatura, de cabellos negros recogidos siendo adornado por una gran flor azul, su piel de un tono como el melocotón algo tostado por el sol; traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro con detalles en azul y un antifaz de una calavera muy pintoresca siendo a juego con la vestimenta, que evitaba que viera sus ojos. Solo salió de su trance cuando escucho su voz dirigida a él.

―como ya salió de su asombro, quiero decir que me disculpo por chocar―dijo la chica con educación.

―d-de verdad puede verme…― lo decía más para sí que para su oyente, esto extraño a la chica, pero lo dejo pasar.

―choque con usted, porque _no_ lo vi―

―disculpa, es que desde que llegue todos me ignoran… por eso me sorprendió―una verdad a medias, Jack no sabía él porque había dicho eso.

―es normal eso, hoy es _Día de muertos_ ―

―¿Día de muertos? Haci se llama esta festividad― su tono otra vez sonó que hablaba consigo mismo, le daba gracia a la chica la ingenuidad de ese _turista_.

―no sabías que hoy era, ¿Verdad?—

―no, nunca oí de esto―admitió Jack, una risa cantarina fue la respuesta a sus palabras, esto lo avergonzó y no supo el porqué.

―si no la conocías, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a alguien? Cualquiera te lo habría dicho― no recibió una respuesta, percibió la fricción de las ropas ajenas, al parecer su comentario lo había incomodado; sonrió tenuemente―¿Eres un espíritu errante?―

La pregunta sorprendió a Jack. North ya le había dicho que algunos humanos eran capaz de ver y/o percibir a los espíritus y almas errantes, incluso que fueran capaces de verlos; aunque solo era un puñado según Bunnymund. Pero eso a que lo confundieran con uno, no le gusto.

―no lo soy. Soy Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno― se presentó para aclararle que y quien era.

―aah… que hace aquí el espíritu invernal, en un lugar donde _no hay nieve_ , si se puede saber―no había burla en la pregunta, solo pura y genuina curiosidad.

―algo de frió por aquí no hace mal a nadie, sabes―una sonrisa afloro en él por la idea que tuvo―tampoco un poco de _escarcha**_ ―la chica rió por la ocurrencia.

Ella continuo con su camino pasando de Jack, esto lo preocupo creyendo que la había molestado, pero ese pensamiento murió en el momento que la chica se volteó y le dio una sonrisa con un gesto de mano para que la siguiera. Sin perder tiempo se acercó generando una pequeña brisa que causo escalofríos, tanto a ella como a las personas que pasaban cerca.

―me puedes decir ¿Qué es el Día de muertos?―no iba a desaprovechar el que alguien era capaz de verlo, saciaría su curiosidad, sea como fuera.

―su nombre lo dice, se festeja la muerte de familia y amigos―esto lo sorprendió, ¿Quién en su sano juicio festeja la muerte de las personas como una fiesta?―no de esa manera…―al parecer la chica era adivina o leía las mentes―se tiene la creencia que en estos dos días es cuando más cercanos estamos los humanos del más allá, por eso los que fallecieron vienen a visitar a los que aún están vivos, y para darles la bienvenida se hace una fiesta con los platillos que en vida les gustaban.

―ooh, es parecido al _Halloween,_ soló que ahí hay espíritus malvados―***

―así es, esta es una festividad muy alegre en comparación de la otra―la chica caminaba algo apartada de la gran masa de personas que se dirigían al cementerio del lugar. Jack viendo a donde se dirigían se preguntó si ella también iba a "recibir" a alguien, pero temía que se enojara su anfitriona como para preguntar―¿Ocurre algo?―su caminar nunca se detuvo.

―bueno… ¿Tú también vas a visitar a alguien?―se atrevió a preguntar con cautela aun con el miedo de ser imprudente con alguien que apenas conoció.

―si, a mis padres. Murieron cuando tenía casi 5, todos los años vengo a visitarlos, ya que fueron enterrados aquí―hablo con calma.

Jack le sorprendía que hablara tan tranquilamente de sus padres, que no mostrara tristeza, todo lo contrario. Hablo un poco más sobre sus padres el cómo los recordaba, lo mucho que le decía su tutor que se parecía a su mama, pero en carácter era el de su padre; en sus palabras podía escuchar el amor que les tenía y aun así nunca se mostró algún signo de tristeza. Le respondió a todas las preguntas que en todo el día habían estado rondando por su mente, incluso le explico el significado de cada artículo que se usaban en los "altares", la personificación de la que estaba vestida, porque no era un disfraz y porque eran dos días que se festejaban en lugar de uno.

Cada pregunta que hacia la respondía. Y fue cuando entendió, que esta festividad también era divertida, daba alegría. Se sorprendió y también se lamentó por partes iguales, que en sus 300 años de estar solo, nunca supo de aquella festividad. Acompaño a la chica hasta las tumbas de sus padres. Ahí se encontraba un señor fumando, supuso que era su tutor; este le dio la bienvenida más un elogio por su vestimenta, intercambiaron un par de palabras entre ellos y también estuvieron gran parte de la noche en el cementerio hablando y bromeando dirigiéndose a las tumbas como si los pudieran escuchar.

Pasado media noche el señor decidió que era suficiente y dicho eso se retiró, no sin antes avisarle que no se quedara hasta tarde. A Jack no le pareció que la dejara sola, por eso decidió congelar la tierra cercana causando su caída, recibió un codazo por sus actos y una mirada molesta, que más parecía un puchero; bastante adorable a su parecer.

―¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Otto?—

―porque te deja aquí sola, eres una niña y es tarde―la miraba con reproche―además ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?, es tu tutor―

―primero; tengo 14 casi 15, así que me las puedo valer por mi cuenta. Segundo; sabe que estas aquí por eso no debe preocuparse―

―espera, ¿Él sabía desde el comienzo que estaba aquí?―un asentimiento fue su respuesta―valla… ¿Es normal que todos puedan verme aquí?―

―no, Otto solo te percibe igual que yo― escuchar eso lo entristeció y no supo el por qué―…oye si te sirve, soy más perceptiva, incluso puedo tocarte―

―aun así, no debió dejarte. Qué tal si soy un espíritu malvado y te quiero hacer daño―dicho eso hizo una pose de ser un moustro, causado la risa de la chica―oye lo digo en serio―sus palabras no iban acorde al tono que empleo más con esa sonrisa ladina. Decidió mejor cambiar el tema y olvidar ese peso que sintió en su pecho.

―no eres el primero, ni serás el último espíritu que me acompaña, sabes―dijo comenzando a andar sin un destino fijo, siempre mirando al frente.

―¿A qué te refieres?—

―eso, que siempre estoy acompañada de espíritus o almas errantes, incluso algunos como tú, como el Conejo de Pascuas―sin que se diera cuenta Jack, había sacado un pequeño bastón, los pliegues de su vestido servían para ocultarlo de la mirada del joven.

―¿Conoces al canguro?―más risa de su parte; empezaba a gustarle escuchar su risa.

―sí, viene después de que termina pascua―

―vaya, no lo sabía―una sonrisa ladina surco su cara, ahora podía sacar con que molestarlo por algún tiempo, solo debía barajear bien sus cartas―y dime ¿Cómo lo conociste?—

―no te lo diré―esto desconcertó a Jack, su plan yéndose al retrete apenas iniciado, una risa escapo de sus labios―Áster me ha contado de ti, aunque no eres pesado como él dice―esto molesto a Jack, mas risas de su parte se escucharon ―vamos, ya es tarde y no quiero encontrarme con la _llorona_ , aunque creo dijo que se iría a Jalapa―

―bueno, señorita ¿En dónde se encuentra su humilde morada? Este valiente caballero la escoltara―con voz burlesca y una exagerada reverencia giro a verla. La chica no paraba de reír, un cosquilleo crecía en su pecho, él cual no dio importancia.

―ooh, gran caballero de armadura congelada, es un gran honor para mí ser llevada por usted― lo imito haciendo una reverencia exagerada, después de eso ambos soltaron carcajadas―al final de la embocadura del canal, en el Hotel Palma―dicho esto Jack la tomo por la cintura, el contacto le causo un escalofríos haciendo que ella se apartara rápidamente―será mejor ir a pie―que se apartara lo decepciono un poco, pero lo atribuyo a su cuerpo helado.

En todo el camino siguieron hablando y bromeando entre ellos, ella siempre mirando al frente sin voltear en ningún momento a su lado para encararlo, le pareció extraño, pero creyó era vergüenza por su anterior atrevimiento. Jack intento un par de veces más sacar información en contra de Bunny; solo para molestarlo, pero al parecer era imposible que soltara palabra, así que se rindió… por ahora. El hotel no estaba lejos de donde se encontraban, aunque tardaron mucho en llegar por el paso lento que tenía la chica; mejor para Jack, ya que así conoció muchas cosas como las costumbres y tradiciones que tenían en ese país, incluso leyendas y mitos originales del mismo.

―señorita, hemos llegado a su destino―menciono estando a pasos del edifico donde se hospedaba.

―muchas gracias, caballero helado, ¿Cómo debería agradecer sus servicios?—en su voz había cierta burla, siguiendo el juego que tenían desde hace rato.

―qué le parece un beso―dijo con el mismo tono de burla, aunque solo recibió silencio. Tarde se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y al voltear vio que ella se encontraba algo sonrojada, causando haci su sonrojo―…es broma… jeje…―ninguno sabía que decir, haci que ambos desviaron la mirada del otro, Jack a un lado y ella al piso; un silencio algo incómodo se plantó entre ambos―s-será mejor que entres ya empieza a refrescar―aunque él no lo sintiera, podía ver los pequeños espasmos que tenía ella por la brisa helada.

―si… gracias por traerme, Jack, fue grandioso conocerte―le dedico una pequeña sonrisa―sabes, siempre he querido _ver_ la nieve… pero es mucho mejor conocer al causante de esta―su sonrisa se agrando y el leve sonrojo que estaba controlando Jack se intensifico, el cosquilleo que había sentido hace rato volvió con mayor intensidad―bueno, me voy, cuídate y espero volvernos a _ver_ ―dicho eso se quitó el antifaz para entregárselo, continuo su camino entrando al establecimiento, no sin antes girarse y hacer con la mano una seña de despedida.

―…si nos volveremos a ver―Jack había imitado su acción con una sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que había estado dentro y la vio subir las escalera decidió irse.

Cuando llego al Polo aún mantenía dicha sonrisa, no sabía porque estaba tan feliz y ese cosquilleo aún seguía. No escucho las preguntas de North y Toothiana de donde se encontraba, o las burlas de Bunnymund sobre la cara que parecía no se iría en un buen rato. Solo se dedicó a ir al cuarto que North le había dado, tiempo atrás, para tumbarse en la cama y suspirar. Los demás habían seguido a Jack preocupados, esa no era la forma de actuar del chico.

Viéndolo de esa manera, tirado en la cama y con la mente en otro lugar; los hacia preguntarse qué había pasado. Sandy con múltiples figuras había sugerido que posible le había ocurrido algo o había conocido a alguien, teniendo en cuenta que aún tenía en manos el antifaz, todos ataron cabos que era la segunda opción.

―Jack, ¿A dónde fuiste?—Tooth pregunto. Siendo la primera en entrar al cuarto seguida por los demás.

―por ahí, tenía que llevar el invierno a los países del hemisferio norte―contesto aun tumbado en la cama.

―¿fuiste capaz de enfriar a los países cálidos?—era turno de North de preguntar.

―¡si! A donde fui estaban festejado el Día de muertos, ¡fue grandioso!―con eso se levantó de un salto, la alegría marcada en su cara.

Todos sabían que le era algo difícil a Jack ir a los países cálidos por no soportar las temperaturas que haya había en invierno, siendo caluroso para él estar a 24º grados. Saber que había estado en esa zona y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones los calmo. Siguieron escuchando a Jack, quien les contaba todo lo que había visto y aprendido. Para todos no era nuevo esa festividad, pero para Jack si, por eso no lo detuvieron de hablar; la euforia del chico era evidente. Sandy le pregunto con figuras quien le había enseñado todo, porque era demasiado para el chico saber tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ante la pregunta Jack no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible que fue notado por el Pooka; dependiendo su respuesta ya tenía con que molestarlo.

―una chica que podía percibirme―camuflo muy bien el hecho que le desagradaba que no fuera visto por ella.

―¿Y cómo se llama la chica? He _frostbite_ ―pregunto Bunny, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo con algo así.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?―hablo Jack con cierto recelo y aun con el sonrojo marcándose a cada rato

―no te hagas, ya escupe como se llama la chica―

Dejo pasar el "mote". Era más importante molestarlo y el verlo avergonzado como ahora; sí que se iba a divertir en molestarlo. Los demás ya habían notado la vergüenza del chico, y por qué Bunny tenía mayor interés en Jack; sus mentes procesaron que "esa" chica tenía mucho que ver con el rojo que parecía no querer abandonar la pálida cara del albino. North hacia todo el esfuerzo de no soltarse a reír. Aunque en su rostro se mostraba claramente la diversión que tenía por la vergüenza del más joven, todos tenían expresiones iguales, Sandy incluso tenía una cara picara dirigida al chico.

Jack dio un grito exasperado levantándose y tomando su cayado con clara intención de irse, siendo bloqueado tanto por Tooth y Sandy, no se los quitaría de encima hasta que les dijera lo que querían saber. Lo peor es que apenas se daba cuenta que en ningún momento le pregunto su nombre y dudaba que se encontraba en la ciudad, ya que le había dicho que solo habían ido exclusivamente para festejar Día de muertos y se iría temprano a donde residía actualmente; que tampoco le había dicho. Se sentía un idiota por no saber algo tan básico como el nombre de esa chica.

―Jack, no te enojes, solo queremos saber quién es―Tooth trataba de calmar al chico, algo difícil por lo avergonzado y molesto, que estaba en partes iguales… aunque esto último no veía razón de ser.

―ese es el problema, no sé quién es―admitió por fin, dejándose caer en la cama tomando el antifaz que había dejado encima.

―wow… espera un minuto, de enamoraste de alguien que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama―la incredulidad de Bunny era casi palpable.

―amor a primera vista, es seguro―razono North.

―podrías ir a buscarla y preguntárselo, no dejes ir a _tu_ chica, Jack―Tooth tan oportuna como siempre.

Toothina hablaba con fascinación al saber del enamoramiento del chico, cada palabra que salía hacía que Jack compitiera con los tomates por lo rojo que estaba. Sandy solo alzó los pulgares por la sugerencia del hada dibujando un corazón con su arena.

―¡ella no me gusta!—grito avergonzado ya no soportando tanta humillación, aunque duro poco ―no puedo ir, solo iba hacer frió ese día…―su incapacidad de soportar el calor era evidente― ¡y lo peor es que tenía que olvidar preguntarle cómo se llama! …soy un idiota― recordando su problema no pudo evitar el gritar.

―si lo eres―el Pooka recibió un mirada de reproche por Tooth, decidió mejor callarse por el momento no quería molestarla más, sabia como se ponía con "estos" asuntos.

Sandy con diferentes figuras pregunto si sabía dónde vivía, para que fuera a buscarla. Después de todo, no siempre se veía el "interés" de un espíritu a un mortal, no podían impedir que algo así ocurriera; a fin de cuentas anteriormente fueron humanos y era algo vital tener sentimientos.

―no lo sé, solo estaba ahí para visitar a sus padres y me dijo que regresaba ese mismo día―no alzó la mira del antifaz que tenía en manos, perdido en sus pensamientos―¡Bunny, tú la conoces!―su mirada se dirigió al Pooka―debes saber cómo se llama y donde vive, ella me dijo que la vas a visitar después de Pascuas―

―…porque ella…―Bunnymund se estaba frotando la frente al escuchar las palabras del albino― _frostbite,_ búscala el próximo año en donde la conociste, es más seguro que la encuentres―

―vamos, Bunny si la conoces debes saber cómo se llama―North intentaba convencer al Pooka de al menos dar el nombre de la chica.

―no sé su nombre―admitió Bunny, la incredulidad estaba en todos.

―¡la conoces de años, como no sabes su nombre!―Jack no pudo evitar gritar.

―nunca me intereso su nombre, con saber que es bisnieta de Itzanami es suficiente―

Sabían que Bunny hace decadas había conocido a una niña llamada Itzanami a quien frecuentaba cuando ella aún vivía, pero ninguno sabía que a pesar de su muerte visitaba a la decencia de esa niña.

―pero al menos sabes donde vive―Toothiana pregunto.

―no tiene un lugar fijo― la duda estaba presente en todos. Bunny soló suspiro―viaja por el mundo desde hace años con su tutor, es seguro un lugar para encontrarla y ese es donde están sus padres―volteo a ver a Jack―si de verdad te interesa, espera a que sea Día de muertos para preguntarle su nombre. No intentes buscarla, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar―dicho eso fue el primero en irse del cuarto.

Esto desanimo al guardián de la diversión, la única persona que lo podía ayudar no sabía tampoco el nombre de la chica. Ahora tendría que esperar un año para hablar con ella otra vez y preguntarle su nombre, por su estupidez. Los demás guardianes presentes no sabían como ayudarlo, aunque intentaron animarle al darle palabras de aliento que no surtieron efecto, por lo que decidieron dejar al chico por el momento.

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que había llegado, en ningún momento salió de su cuarto aún con la insistencia de North y Tooth para que al menos comiera. La noche llego y con eso la luna, Jack le pregunto al Hombre de la Luna cómo se llamaba esa chica, ya que siendo él quien veía a todos desde haya arriba tenía que saber su nombre; pero su pregunta no fue respondida.

Siguió mirando el antifaz que seguía en sus manos, viendo los detalles de flores que lo componía en su mayoría de diferentes azules. A pesar de llevar rato mirándolo no se dio cuenta que en las aberturas para los ojos no poseía los orificios, tampoco del pequeño grabado que estaba del lado posterior donde estaban las iniciales de la propietaria.

No se percató como el hilo del antifaz que estaba enredado en su meñique izquierdo era iluminado por los rayos de la luna y se tornaba de color rojo haciendo que se alargara, sin saber que del otro extremo se encontraba la chica que tenía en mente antes de caer dormido. El Hombre de la Luna baño a ambos jóvenes con su luz, sabiendo las dificultades que tendrían en el futuro, siendo esta su bendición. Solo esperaba que Destino les diera el suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, antes de que fueran separados.

* * *

 ***el Día de Muerto es una festividad en la que se honra a los fallecidos en la que se les recuerda con una fiesta, el recordarlos con cariño y alegría a quienes ya no se encuentran con nosotros.**

 ****frost significa escarcha. Tener en cuenta que Jack es de burguess, EU y se encuentra en México donde se habla español; haci que su comentario fue un juego de palabras.**

 *****Halloween y Día de muertos comparte la creencia de que en sus días de festejo es cuando más cercana está el más allá, solo que en Halloween también se mencionan a los espíritus malignos y para ahuyentarlos se usaban trajes y máscaras. Jack conoce el verdadero origen por tener más de 300 años.**

 _Me quite la espina de escribir. Aunque me doy cuenta que se puede exprimir esta historia, ustedes digan si lo hago no._

 _Si ven que aun tiene errores horrograficos, avisarme por favor._

 _Sin mas, que tengan un buen día. atte:_


End file.
